


Entry 45 Unabridged

by RulerOfTravels



Series: The Encounters [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Fear Play, Forced Exhibitionism, Gloves, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Spoilers, Tentacles, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTravels/pseuds/RulerOfTravels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: Jay didn't post the entirety of Entry #45 on the YouTube account. </p><p>Part Two: Jay didn't know what kind of emotion to feel right then… Pride, nausea, self-hatred, warmth, embarrassment? He felt like a little of each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting from my FF (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7583864/1/Entry-45-Unabridged).
> 
> hope you like~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Revised 1/25/14

So it was Tim, the entire time.

I feel like I should've figured that out sooner… but maybe not. I mean, he was so alien during our last encounter. I never imagined Tim could be behind that mask... I don't want to think that it was he who did those things to me. Could that have been a different person or thing wearing a similar mask? Because I know there are more of them, now. I saw them in some of the tapes from the hotel safe. …Either way, it's terrifying. If it was him… well, he must be insane, or on drugs or something. From what I've seen in the rest of the footage…

Things have gotten really messed up. I lost a big chunk of my memory sometime in the past seven months, and a couple of days ago, "Totheark" attacked me once again, at the hotel. He had a weapon of some kind… what would've happened if I hadn't escaped?  Would he have hurt me? Was that Tim or someone else... and does it even matter at this point? I'm so exhausted. I just keep running away, and even when I do, this mystery finds me again. It's consuming me. All these images burned into my eyes, and sensations burned onto my body. What the fuck am I doing?

I'm so confused… I just can't seem to get any of my thoughts straight. I sometimes feel like I'm the one going insane.

 

I originally set out to save Alex from some unknown malevolent force. But from what I saw in the tapes that I found from the past seven months, all of this has become a lot more complicated. What is the "Slenderman"? What is his relationship to the masked figure that I assume is Tim? And am I now being hunted, or played with, or both, or worse? Constantly filming myself and watching my back is destroying my nerves, and I feel like I'm running out of time, and I know I'm running out of money, but I can't stop now. I think I've gotten in too deep… and now I'm scared of what might happen if I drop it all, and try to live normally again.

Every time I watch those tapes and catch a glimpse of that tall figure... I remember what happened to me. Everything comes right back to the front of my mind, and I lose control. It's so maddening! What the hell have they done to me? I'm messed up...

Really, if I was normal, it should all make me sick to my stomach, but it doesn't… not quite. It's sick, but… Sometimes I feel like that's the only comfort I have. That maybe, if I give in, I won't be killed, I'll just be….

But I can't trust that! On the bottom line, I guess it's a choice between getting killed and getting raped, if I have a choice at all. Fuck.

Even knowing that, there's a part of me that wants him to find me again… even as I write this, from the trunk of my car in an empty parking lot, in the middle of nowhere, in the dead of night.  
  
Kind of like where I was, that time…  
Shit! I know I need to forget that and focus on finding Alex again, but it's so fucking hard.  
  


The main reason I'm writing this crap down is to confess that I didn't post the entirety of Entry #45 on the YouTube account.

More happens on the tape, between the parts where Alex is chasing the hooded figure, and that threat he yells at the end. I must admit, that scared me shitless, but this is even more disturbing… I seriously don't know how I ever got a hold of this tape. I feel like if Alex were still sane (or hell, even just still alive), he would _never_ want anyone to see the contents of this tape.

Well, fuck it. Watching it makes me feel better about what happened to me, even if that's so, so wrong. I hate myself for feeling this way, but what can I do? I can't just let it fester in my mind, right? I have to vent, to purge it, to try and move on, and writing it down helps.

Not like anyone will ever read this, anyway.

I don't even have to watch the tape again to write its summary here. It'll be imprinted on my memory forever.

Alex covered his face with his hands, his body shaking with sobs. He lay on the ground on his back, rocking from side to side, seemingly in pain. Had the hooded figure hit him with something to make him fall over? Did they spray pepper spray in his eyes? Was his nose broken? Why else would he give up at all?

The figure, now kneeling near his feet, had a lighter mask covering its mouth, with less definition and much smaller eyes than Totheark's. It leaned forward, and then from the right side of the frame, Totheark dropped to his knees next to Alex.

Alex's hands moved away from his face. He saw that it was Tim. Tim was favoring his left arm, as his right held a large cement block, poised to bash Alex's head in. Was this going to be revenge for Alex needlessly smashing his left arm, back when his identity was discovered in the abandoned shack? Or did this clip take place before that event?

Alex reacted as soon as he saw Tim's mask. He reached up and grasped weakly at his neck, trying to choke him—in self-defense, but perhaps with intention to kill. At the same time, he deflected the cement block, and its weight fell on the ground next to his head. But he was clumsy… and even with just one good hand, Tim quickly overpowered him, forgetting the block, and moving to strangle him instead. Alex tried to pry his hand off, with no success.

Weakened and suffocating, Alex must have thought he was going to die.

But suddenly, Tim and the other masked figure looked up in unison, and then bolted out of the frame, leaving a shocked Alex panting on the ground. In a few seconds he got his wits back together enough to sit up and grab the camera.

…That was where I cut the clip for Youtube.

 

\---------

 

After Alex picks up the camera with his palm over the lens, there is a lot of white noise and no visuals. The blackness and fuzzy noise lasts for about twenty seconds, and then a slightly grainy, washed-out image appears.

Alex is holding the camera, pointing it at the ground at first, and he's on his hands and knees. The audio comes back on, and he's coughing a lot, making the camera shake. As he slowly tilts the lens up, the image blurs and static fizzles loudly.

It's the dark, tall, faceless figure. The Slenderman. His bizarre form is unmistakable in the high-contrast sepia created by the camera's spotlight. He's standing barely fifteen feet from Alex, swaying from side to side, and he is terrifying.

The clip's sound normalizes, and the camera shakes again as Alex's body is wracked by another fit of coughing. Through the turbulence, the tall figure can be seen moving slowly closer, and black tendrils shift out from behind him.

Alex starts gasping for air, sounding like he's drowning, the coughing fit making him hack and sob. It sounds extremely painful. The camera tumbles out of his hand, but lands with the lens pointing at him, showing just his hands and knees against the ground as he clutches at the grass desperately while his body convulses.

The black, tentacle-like appendages stretch out from the left side of the frame and curl around Alex's elbows and knees.

"Kkkhh.. hhhg-! Nhh-kkh-nooo…! Ahh-kgh… he-he-hh-help-hgkk…!" The audio crackles in and out, but Alex's screams and protests can still be heard. He's yelling as loud as he can, which isn't very loud at all as his voice chokes through coughs and rasps in air. He flails, and manages to escape his attacker for a moment to try and crawl away on his stomach, leaving the camera behind. He makes it a few feet before more tendrils stretch out and wrap around his wrists, ankles, and torso.

Now he's in the center of the frame, and his whole body is visible at the angle the camera was dropped. Its automatic focus catches his movements, blurring the stalks of grass in the foreground and bringing Alex and the tall figure in clearly.

Startlingly clear. The Slenderman's impossible form glides into the frame as he leans over Alex's feet, while the dark tendrils wind tighter around Alex's struggling limbs, slowly turn him onto his back, and pin him down firmly. Alex is fighting with all his remaining strength, screaming in terror and anger in between bouts of choking coughs.

This is stopped when one of the slightly tapered tendrils abruptly forces its way into Alex's mouth. He is caught off-guard, his head snapping back and eyes opening wide in surprise as the tendril invades, wriggling past his teeth.

"Nnnhghh!" Alex makes a frightened sound and thrashes his head around frantically, trying everything in his power to stop that from happening. But he is weak and disoriented, and the appendage seems to be unbreakable. The Slenderman's actions are calm and methodical, applying strength slowly, carefully.

Alex's coughing stops completely as another tendril winds around his neck and caresses it up and down, sliding against his adam's apple. Alex tries to keep struggling, but can't move his head anymore. After about a minute of struggling more and more weakly, his eyes slowly droop closed, and then squeeze tight shut. His expression turns from one of anger and desperation, into one of fear and resignation. He is completely trapped, and probably thinks he's going to be killed. His eyes are watery from choking previously, and the camera's light catches on a small tear that runs down the side of his face.

The Slenderman leans forward, his impossibly thin body arching over Alex's helpless form. His feet are invisible, his stick-like legs seeming to sink into the ground like tree roots, allowing him to lean over Alex at a steeper angle than any human being could. The tendrils of darkness seem to come from his back, and they writhe constantly, giving the impression that the Slenderman is restless, even excited. He leans forward more, his blank white head lowering near Alex's, and the man's eyes open as he senses it. 

Terror is in Alex's eyes as they widen, staring at the blank, inhuman face. Alex is trembling so hard, the movement is visible on film. The tendril in his mouth shifts, and he convulses, he's choking again: it's sliding down his throat. But in the next instant the ones wrapped around his neck rub up and down again, and somehow stop his gag reflex. Alex squirms, his eyes shutting tight once more.

Alex is no doubt having trouble making sense of the fact that a snake-like appendage of unknown material is slithering deep down his throat without choking him or making him vomit. It's impossible and alien, and for all he knows, it could be killing him. Sweat shines on his brow.

When two more dark tendrils snake up Alex's thighs, he doesn't notice at first. But he does when they get to his waistline and slide down into his shorts. For a split second Alex freezes, disbelief on his face… and then he starts fighting harder than ever. He flails wildly with new energy, and the burst of combativeness takes the Slenderman by surprise.

Alex senses an opportunity, and lets out a gurgling scream of fury as he tries with all his remaining strength to break free. It's short-lived, however, as the Slenderman produces yet another two tendrils. Before Alex can even flip over, the tendrils curl around his shoulders and force him to lie down flat on his back. Alex then tries to kick up at his attacker, but the tendrils around his knees force his legs apart, and the ones on his ankles hold fast.

The Slenderman seems not to like Alex's resistance. He leans over Alex even more than before, and tightens his grips on Alex's limbs. The man's face contorts in pain as the tendril deep in his throat writhes. Fresh tears slide down the sides of his face, and he stops fighting as he lets out a whimper that sounds like a plea for mercy.

Seemingly satisfied by that reaction, the Slenderman stops hurting Alex. He instead proceeds to slowly tear the hem of Alex's khaki shorts open, effortlessly ripping the garment off of the man's body.

Alex is shivering and making desperate, frightened noises, his anger now completely eclipsed by fear and the very real threat of pain. The black tendrils finish removing his pants, and then tear apart his boxer shorts. His t-shirt is left on, but Alex's lower half is now completely naked and exposed to the night air, and immediately the Slenderman begins to touch him.

Alex's back arches, his body instinctively trying to escape, but he is held securely. The camera's microphone picks up his muffled whimpering as the Slenderman gently caresses his flaccid penis with the tapered tip of one dark tendril. Alex's thighs twitch, as if the muscles still want to fight but know it's futile.

After aa minute, the man's abs flex with his arching back as the Slenderman's soft, teasing touch starts to have an effect on him. The tendrils are warm and incredibly smooth (I remember). Alex's head turns away from the camera; he must be horribly ashamed. Of course it's humiliating that his body is reacting to being molested by a monster… And the fact that everything is being caught on tape, that his shame is being recorded, just adds to that.

Alex's dick becomes erect in barely another minute, and the Slenderman's silky tendril curls around it and begins jacking him off slowly. Alex groans, his eyes still shut tight, trying to deny what's happening. But he can't escape it; the Slenderman is touching him in just the right ways... It tricks his body into forgetting the danger. It doesn't take long for him to give in, his head falling back against the grass. The tendril down his throat begins to push in and out slightly, moving in time with those around his neck and at his groin.

The Slenderman slowly increases the pace of his movements, and Alex's hips start to buck upwards. His dick is shiny with precum that leaks out more and more.  
The other tendril near Alex's groin now starts to move, sliding down past his balls. Alex's legs block the camera's view any lower, but his reactions describe what happens next.

Alex is jolted out of his forced-pleasure haze as the other tendril slides lower between his legs, and the slick, tapered end pushes against his anus. His eyes open wide, and he makes a few short, sharp sounds that might be cruses or cries of protest. He shakes his head, whimpering loudly again, but the Slenderman doesn't stop. The lower tendril undulates slowly, and Alex quivers as he's violated. He lets out a surprised grunt, from pain or pleasure I can't be sure. But it doesn't seem to hurt him much, because he doesn't start crying again. In a couple of minutes, the lower tendril has pushed in further and is moving at a steady pace along with the others.

Alex is completely at Slenderman's mercy. His hips begin to buck to the rhythm. His eyes are closed, his brow furrowed, and he's breathing hard and fast through his nose. The Slenderman seems to shiver, and leans over Alex even further as he increases the speed of his movements. Alex groans desperately, his hips moving more sharply with the Slenderman's pace, which becomes even more energetic in turn. The black tendril's up and down movement on Alex's dick blurs as the camera's frame-rate becomes inadequate for the speed.

More and more, the three tendrils work rapidly in tandem, pushing and pulling ever faster, until Alex's hips move spastically and he groans louder for a moment… then suddenly silence. His whole body tenses, shuddering, and white ejaculate shoots out of him, into the air and onto his stomach.

 

Alex's body trembles for a few more seconds, and then slowly goes limp. His eyes remain closed, his chest rising and falling slower. He appears to have passed out.

After a few moments, The Slenderman begins to retract each of his tendrils. First, the one in Alex's rear carefully pulls out and away, then the ones around his softening penis and thighs. Then, very slowly, the one down his throat slides out, but the ones around his neck stay in place.

Almost all of the tendrils retreat back to their owner, letting Alex's arms and legs go free, leaving him lying half-naked and sticky on the dark grass, his shirt rumpled and damp with sweat.

The Slenderman seems to watch Alex lie there for a minute as the man's breathing evens out. Then the dark form leans down, his blank face lightly touching Alex's. The camera fizzles with static.

 

And then abruptly, the Slenderman's impossibly thin body stands upright again, and the black tendrils around Alex's neck retreat, along with the rest of Slenderman. He glides off-frame silently, and the footage fizzles even more, visual tearing and white noise disrupting the recording.

 

As soon as the film normalizes, Alex coughs violently, turning over onto his side. As he slowly opens his eyes, he shakes his head as if to clear it… Then his eyes widen in realization and he sits upright. He puts a hand against his forehead as if in pain, and then hastily examines his wrists, and touches his throat gingerly. "Hhh-hhggaa," Alex tests his voice, finding it to be very raspy. He coughs a bit more, trying to clear his throat.

"Khhg.. Hhk, h..hey…!" Alex tries to yell. He stands up shakily, covering his nudity with one of his hands as he steps towards the camera and picks it up. He angles it back towards the forest.

"Hh..hey!" He shouts, his voice becoming less hoarse. He curses under his breath, then yells again, "Hey! …What the hell was that, you monster? What the fuck are you? … Hey! …Answer me, you bastard!"

Alex is frantic, and sounds furious. But the Slenderman has gone, and Alex definitely can't pursue him in his current state.

 

"…Get back here! ...  
What? …

…The next time I see you I'LL KILL YOU."


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Revised 1/25/14

Jay stopped typing in his diary and slowly closed his laptop, plunging the trunk of his car into darkness. Outside, an orange streetlamp several yards away was all that illuminated the empty parking lot.

Jay's eyes started to adjust to the dim light, and he lay down on his back, wondering if he'd ever get to sleep tonight.

It was almost four in the morning, but he certainly wasn't tired yet... He'd started awake earlier in a nervous sweat, and took a short walk outside his car before returning and trying to sleep, until he ended up writing in his diary.  
Then he had become aroused while writing the account of those extra scenes from Entry 45… and he hated himself for it. Watching his friend being molested, tortured, and raped by a monster should not give him a hard-on. He tried to will it away by thinking of other things… and a cold chill ran down his spine at the memory of Alex's voice at the end of that clip. It had been twisted it into something… sinister. It was unclear whether that was the Slenderman's doing, with his ways of corrupting camera footage, or whether it was due to some other supernatural force that surrounded Alex.  
  


The camera setup on the back of the driver's-side passenger seat was still running, pointed towards Jay's space in the trunk of his car. It had a view of the broad back window to the highway. Jay let it run for hours, changing to a new tape whenever needed. It made him feel better for some reason.

Now lying down, he was barely visible on the tape in the darkness, and he could just cut this part of the film out later if he ended up using any of it from tonight.

He covered himself with a blanket up to his neck, and pulled his sweatpants and boxers down to mid-thigh. The blanket was fluffy, and its lining was smooth and silky. It rubbed against the head of his hardening member, and Jay hissed softly, both in pleasure and irritation at the images that sensation stirred up in his mind.

Jay's hand began working his erection. As the pleasure built, he closed his eyes and ignored his other hand, which was curled tightly into a fist on his chest. His arousal grew along with the speed of his lower hand, and as his mind began to get hazy, he barely noticed as his fist uncurled and the hand slid up around his throat.

The feeling of the smooth blanket rubbing against him while he thrusted into his hand, and the growing heat of his own body and breath, were all heightened sharply as he automatically began to tighten the grip on his throat. Mixed memories and fantasies of both the Slenderman and Totheark flashed through his mind, clearer and more immediately as he choked himself in the darkness, harder and harder until he could just barely breathe through his nose.

He was choking and writhing in pleasure, his rapid heartbeats pounding in his ears, as his lower hand worked faster and faster, hips bucking, so close…

_THUNK._

The whole car shook, a loud bang coming from the roof, like something had fallen on it.

Jay ripped his hands from his body, gasping. Then he froze, eyes wide in the darkness, holding his breath. He stared up at the windows, his heart now racing even more from adrenaline.

A shadow flickered against one of the window frames, and Jay's eyes snapped to it.  
Something was moving outside the car.

A few long, extremely tense seconds passed, the silence heavy, ringing in Jay's ears as he tried not to breathe, not to make the slightest sound. His eyes were stuck to the spot where the shadow had moved.

He blinked.

To his right, above the back seats near the camera, something moved in Jay's peripheral vision.

He blinked again, sensed another movement, and then… a rush of air.

Something slid over the seats and was on top of Jay in a split second, before he could even gasp in surprise. Jay saw the flash of a knife in the faint light right before it was against his throat, pushing just enough for him to feel the sharp, cold edge but not draw blood.

Jay stared up into Totheark's masked face. The shock of the attack and the knife at his throat had him petrified. His body twitched with adrenaline, but he was frozen with fear. He couldn't even swallow.

Totheark was straddling his torso, staring down at him, pressing the knife to his throat. He made Jay stay still like that for several agonizing seconds.

And then slowly, silently, the masked man leaned forward, the wide, dark pits of his eyes getting closer and closer to Jay's face, until Jay had to shut his eyes.

And Totheark kissed him.

The mask was cold and smooth, just like that time months ago. It brushed lightly against Jay's lips, and before he could stop himself, he kissed it back tentatively. At the same time, he breathed in very carefully through his nose, making sure not to move any part of his throat. He only felt his chest expand ever-so-slightly, pushing against the solid form on top of him.

Even through Totheark's jeans, the blanket, and Jay's shirt, Jay could feel the heat of the man's body. It contrasted with the cold surface of the mask and the cold knife edge against his throat.

Jay opened his eyes again as he felt the masked face move away. Totheark leaned back on his haunches and watched Jay for a few moments… and then the knife was tossed away into the front seat. Jay's eyes glanced at it as it was thrown, and as he did so, he also observed that the camera setup had been knocked down. He was no longer being recorded.

At the sound of the knife rattling to rest far away in the front seat, Jay started to breathe a sigh of relief… but instead gasped as Totheark suddenly shifted to kneel next to him, and Jay felt one gloved hand slip under the blanker and curl around his erection, and one grip his neck.

Jay's hands instantly flew to the arm at his throat. Totheark started to choke him, and it became clear that he wasn't playing around. Nearly all of Jay's air was cut off in a second, his throat aching as his windpipe was compressed. Totheark's other hand started to jack him off, the smooth, cool leather glove moving up and down on Jay's dick at an unforgiving pace, making his already sensitized nerves go crazy. Jay's arousal returned full-force, growing along with his fear. His hips involuntarily bucked into the lower hand while he grasped weakly at the arm holding his throat, trying to pry it off. It didn't move.

Jay ended up clinging to the fabric of Totheark's jacket, clawing at the masked man's collar and sleeves, alternately trying to choke him back, and trying to pry off the death grip on his throat. He was unsuccessful. And through all of this, he was steadily and mercilessly brought closer to orgasm.

Totheark knew how close Jay was, and didn't let up for a moment. The gloved hand on his dick worked him even harder and faster, as Jay's ears rang in alarm at his lack of oxygen. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, then spilled down his flushed cheeks. His mouth opened and closed desperately like that of a dying fish; Totheark made it impossible for him to breathe even the slightest bit.

The intensity built to its peak in seconds, and Jay was undone. His eyes shut tight, his jaw clenched, and his body arched and shuddered as he came with a violent spasm of his hips. Totheark's gloved hand caught most of the spurts, and only when Jay stopped shivering and his body started to go limp, did the masked man remove his other hand from Jay's throat.

Jay immediately gasped in air, coughing painfully, his entire body aching sharply. He was surprised that he hadn't lost consciousness from being strangled so badly while his body worked that hard.

He panted weakly, his face and body hot and damp with sweat, limbs quivering as he opened his watery eyes and blinked a few times. He looked up into the silent masked face. Totheark stared down at him while carefully cleaning his glove off on a corner of the blanket.

"Wha... ahh," Jay began, then coughed again. "Kh…wh-why did you do that?" He asked, fear and anger clear even in his shaky voice.

Totheark had finished cleaning his messy glove, and proceeded to take both gloves off slowly, ignoring Jay. Once they had been removed, he set them on the floor, and then unzipped and shrugged off his thick jacket, revealing his slim, muscled torso and arms; he wasn't wearing a shirt. He folded the jacket neatly and set it next to his gloves.

Jay watched him, staying still, not attempting to cover himself or physically confront Totheark. He knew he was completely outmatched.

As Totheark took off his jacket, Jay swallowed nervously. He recognized the body being revealed, though it looked more beat-up than before. Dark bruises and small cuts marred the pale skin in many places. Jay noticed a particularly pronounced scar on the masked man's abdomen—so it was definitely the same person as the other time… But was it Tim?

"Hey, you're…Tim, it's you, isn't it?"

Totheark seemed to tense at that. He watched Jay for a few more seconds, and then turned away slightly.

His head bent forward and his hands went to his face. His fingers curled around the edges of the mask. As he pulled it away, body tape un-sticking and thin plastic bending, Tim's face was revealed… though not as Jay remembered it. His facial hair was entirely absent, and it looked like his nose had been broken at some point and not reset evenly. A thick strip of black duct-tape covered his mouth, and black greasepaint was smeared around his eyes. And that was the strangest part: Tim's eyes. They were open and moist-looking in the dim light, but his corneas were totally black, as were his irises and pupils. It was very odd and frightening, in many ways moreso than the mask.

"H…holy shit…Tim…" Jay breathed, and then jumped a little as Tim abruptly ripped the duct-tape off of his mouth.

"Mhh.. ahhk…" Tim opened his mouth slightly, and Jay saw how raw and chapped his lips and chin were. Apparently he had been wearing tape there often. Tim massaged his jaw gingerly, then turned his head back to Jay.

"Wh..water," Tim croaked. His voice was extremely rough and raspy, barely recognizable.

Jay blinked, wide-eyed. "Oh… uh, here," he mumbled, turning over to reach for an unopened plastic bottle of water from a compartment under the back seats. He kept several there at all times, these days.  
As he handed it to Tim, the man took it silently and opened it, sipping cautiously at first, and then drinking the entire bottle.

Jay took those moments to inconspicuously pull his boxers and sweatpants back up to reclaim some shred of dignity, and then he slowly sat up across from Tim as the man finished drinking.

Tim lowered the empty bottle and breathed heavily through his mouth.  
"Thanks," he said, his voice somewhat back to normal, though still rather gravely. Jay suspected it would stay like that.

"Tim.. What the hell…" Jay started after a pause, not sure exactly what he was referring to. Too many things; Tim's violent assault on him just minutes ago, his bizarre appearance, his reasons for attacking Jay previously and then trying again at the hotel, his reasons for being here now, his knowledge of Alex's whereabouts, his involvement in this mystery … or all of the above.

Tim blinked his creepy blackened eyes, then reached a hand out towards Jay's throat.

Jay knew that his first instinct should be to hit the hand away and scream at Tim not to touch him… but he didn't. He just stayed still and watched Tim's face. The man touched his neck lightly, running his thumb over Jay's adam's apple. His hand was cold. Jay swallowed nervously, and Tim's chapped mouth curled into a grin.

"Did I hurt you?" Tim asked softly in his growly voice, still smiling. It sent a chill down Jay's spine.

"W-well…yeah," Jay said, in what he wished was a more sarcastic tone. It ended up sounding more meek and frightened than he would've liked.

Tim's cool hand brushed lower, to Jay's shoulder and then down over his heart, his palm resting there, feeling Jay's heartbeat through his shirt. "I'm sorry," Tim said. "I was… I've been watching you all night, and I was only going to watch, really, but then you were… and I just… I got excited," he explained, still smiling a little. He didn't look apologetic at all… In fact he looked pretty insane.

Jay stayed silent.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Tim suddenly asked.

Jay looked at him incredulously and didn't answer.

Tim's hand on Jay's heart slid lower, brushing over Jay's abdomen, then it moved quickly up inside Jay's shirt, lightly gripping his side just above his hip. "Just for one night," Tim whispered.

Jay shifted nervously and glanced away, his face heating. "H-hey," he started to protest, but he was scared of what might happen if he really fought back. From what he'd seen on the tapes, Tim was willing to attempt murder. Jay's arms twitched restlessly at his sides. This was too fucking weird.

Tim's other hand moved up under Jay's shirt at his other side, and his cool fingers rubbed against Jay's skin, giving him goosebumps. Jay noticed that Tim's hands were surprisingly soft, probably from being protected by the thick leather gloves all the time.

"You're so warm," Tim breathed, leaning in, his face moving down to nuzzle against Jay's neck. Jay felt chapped lips against his still tender neck, then a cool tongue swiped against his skin.

"H-hey… Tim.." Jay stuttered, now flushed red with embarrassment. It was one thing to have intimate contact with Tim when he was Totheark, hidden behind a mask, and the contact was forced and hurried and completely against Jay's will… And it was an entirely different thing to be gently touched and have his neck licked by a man who he'd known since freshman year, even if said man had gone insane since then.

Jay didn't know what to do. He couldn't physically stop Tim… and he didn't know if he could try to escape, or whether if he tried anything, Tim would get mad and decide to strangle him to death. He was certainly capable of it.

Jay was stuck.

Tim's hands rubbed a bit higher up to Jay's chest, fingertips brushing over his nipples and making him jump a little.

"D-don't," Jay said timidly, and Tim actually seemed to listen to him, the hands moving down again to just caress his abs and sides. Tim's face continued to gently rub against his neck, no doubt getting greasepaint on it. Jay occasionally felt Tim's tongue lick at his neck and jaw, and it made him shiver. He was actually getting aroused again.

 _Son of a bitch_ , Jay cursed in his head. _This is so wrong… God damn it! Why does he have to make me feel like this?_

Tim breathed against Jay's neck and shifted his body a little closer. Jay shut his eyes, trying with all his might to stop his body's reactions. It wasn't working. But… maybe… maybe if he played along for now, let Tim do what he wanted, he could appeal to Tim's gentler side, and hopefully avoid getting raped again. Jay figured that was Tim's next goal, anyway, under the guise of 'just spending the night' in the trunk of Jay's car. With him, alone, half-naked, under a soft blanket, in the dark, their bodies pressed together, warm and— _No! Fucking hell!_ Jay yelled in his mind. _Stop that! This can't be happening! I do NOT want this! I hate this! …Shit…!_

Jay whimpered. Tim heard him and shivered, moving his body even closer, his bare chest now touching Jay's t-shirt. Jay kept his eyes closed, trying to control his breathing. He could feel that his face was flushed, and if Tim's hands moved any lower they would feel that he was starting to get hard again.

Tim's face moved up near Jay's. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, and Jay could have laughed. What a ridiculous question, after everything he'd already done. Could he dare to refuse?

Jay figured he had no choice. He kept his eyes closed, and clenched his teeth together as he nodded once.

Tim's lips were on his in a second, and the tip of the man's tongue immediately prodded at Jay's closed mouth. It took Jay a few moments to relax his jaw, and when he did open his mouth just a little, Tim's tongue slid inside.

He tasted like duct-tape.

But aside from that, it was actually a very nice kiss, although Jay would never admit it to himself. He'd never kissed a man before. A part of him that quietly compared it to his past experiences, told him it was much better than any other kiss he'd had. Tim directed him but didn't overpower him. His lips were chapped and a bit sticky from residual duct-tape adhesive, but the sensations were all the more interesting that way. It was slow and complex and just the right amount of wet. Jay wished it wasn't so memorable.

Tim was kissing him like he loved him.

The man's eyes were closed, his expression reverent and focused, like kissing Jay was the most important thing he'd ever done. The kiss lasted almost a minute, then Tim pulled away a few inches so they could both breathe properly again.

"I've wanted… to do that for a while," Tim confessed. Jay opened his eyes, seeing how Tim's eyelids were heavy. Also, his voice had dropped to a lower, even more growly tone.

Jay swallowed nervously, sweat breaking out on his brow. He suddenly had a very uneasy feeling.

"I've been watching you for a long time now," Tim said, his hands absently rising up Jay's shirt again and brushing against his nipples. Jay winced, but didn't say anything this time. Tim continued, "I keep finding you… but then I get scared. You were near _him_ , before. I couldn't get close."

Jay breathed in shakily. Tim's touches on his chest were sending tiny sparks of pleasure right to his groin. He tried his best to ignore it. "Y-you… you mean, near Alex?"

Tim's hands stopped moving, and he blinked his pitch-black eyes a few times, slowly. "…Yeah," he said after a few tense seconds. Then, "I don't… let's… let's not talk about that," He added, his voice dangerously quiet.

Jay quickly nodded in agreement, sensing the threat in that casual sentence. Alex had acted violently towards Tim in the past, but only because Tim attacked him first. Or at least, that's how it seemed.

Tim seemed to relax, his hands continuing to move against Jay's skin. "We're finally together again. It's been too long… I've missed you so much," he said, and tenderly kissed Jay's flushed cheek. "I want to stay here tonight."

Jay hesitated as long as he dared, before nodding. What else could he do?

Tim smiled, and then pulled Jay's shirt up over his head, making Jay raise his arms as he took off the shirt for him. As Jay lowered his arms again, he tried not to acknowledge that both of them were now half-naked.

"So, uh.. how… where do you.. usually spend nights?" Jay asked, as Tim's cool fingers traced lines down his throat and along his collarbone.

Tim chuckled softly in his damaged voice. "Well, I can't remember the last time I slept. I guess I do… lose consciousness occasionally, but I never actually sleep."

Jay wasn't surprised. "Is that because… because of the Slen-"

" _Don't_ say that name!" Tim hissed, gripping Jay's throat to silence him.

Jay's eyes widened in fear and he made a soft choking sound. "Ahk.. O-okayhh…"

Tim's expression quickly switched from anger to surprise, and he let go of Jay's neck. "I-- sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Jay shook his head and cleared his throat quietly. "I.. I won't… mention that again. I was," he searched for the most strategic words, "I was just worried. About you."

Tim blinked at Jay slowly, and then grinned conspiratorially. Jay didn't know what to make of that, so he kept his face blank. Tim had stopped touching him for the last few moments, which was good, and so Jay tried to stall some more. "So... your eyes. What, uh…"

"Oh.. I forgot. That must have scared you," Tim said, chuckling.

Jay wondered if Tim had any idea that almost everything he did was terrifying.

"I dyed them. It wasn't that hard… I don't feel much, anymore. I wanted to look more like the mask. I mean, underneath. It makes me… stronger," Tim explained.

"Oh," Jay said lamely. Tim was starting to sound crazier by the minute. But listening to him talk was better than any alternative right now. "So, your mouth… it doesn't hurt? It looks… pretty raw."

"Oh.. yeah, I just have to wear the tape so I don't forget myself and start talking. I really like talking… and I haven't talked to anyone in…." he trailed off for a few seconds, then, "I.. I was getting..." he laughed a little, "I actually started talking to myself for a while, but it was a safety hazard… you know."

Jay nodded casually like he understood, like it was all normal. They were silent for a few moments, until Jay thought of another time-wasting question and opened his mouth to ask it, but Tim stopped him.

"No more questions," Tim said with finality. "We have a couple of hours until it's light outside… and I'll have to leave soon. I don't want our remaining time together to be wasted."

 _Shit, shit, shitshitshit,_ Jay cursed in his head.

Tim carefully rearranged the blanket on the floor of the trunk so that it was spread out beneath them. As he turned back to Jay, his hands moved to rest on Jay's thighs. Jay visibly tensed. Tim licked his chapped lips and leaned forward, slowly sliding his hands up Jay's thighs as he did so, and one of his palms brushed over Jay's groin just as their lips met.

Jay's eyes quickly shut and he let out an un-manly squeak into Tim's mouth. The man smiled and slid his tongue against Jay's, as his hand gently squeezed Jay's hardening shaft through his sweats and boxers. Jay shuddered, his arms rising to hold onto Tim's shoulders.

Tim moaned softly as Jay's hands came up to rest on his shoulders. His hand on Jay's groin slid up a few inches, then pulled the sweatpants and boxers down to his mid-thigh. Jay tensed, then shivered as cool air and then a cooler hand touched his growing erection, smooth fingers wrapping around it and starting to caress up and down.

Tim nibbled at Jay's lower lip, and his other hand moved around to Jay's lower back and pulled his body closer. Jay's senses were buzzing like crazy. Alarms once again sounded in his head, and he didn't know what to do. He started to break into a cold sweat. After letting this go on for a few seconds, he managed to pull his mouth away from Tim's slightly.

"T-Tim, ah, I…"

"Jay, you're so… I want you to do something for me," Tim whispered, still stroking him slowly.

Jay held back another whimper. "Wh..ah, what?" he breathed, then gasped as Tim licked at the corner of his open mouth. The man licked a trail to his ear before whispering,

"Suck me off?"

Jay shuddered as those words went straight to his groin, despite his best efforts against reacting. Part of him suddenly felt nauseated, but another part had leapt in excitement at the prospect. He was torn. Could he say no at this point? Could he refuse or escape? His head was getting foggy from Tim's touch and growly voice, things that shouldn't be making him aroused, but they were driving him to distraction. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he made an excuse to himself that if he did what Tim wanted, he could keep the man satisfied so that he wouldn't end up trying anything else on Jay later.

Jay felt himself nodding. Tim moved backwards and Jay turned his head away, keeping his eyes closed, shivering as he heard Tim unzip his jeans and take them off. He'd seen Tim's erect cock before, but this time was very different, and he didn't want to look. He was hot with embarassment. When he felt a cool hand on his arm he jumped a little, and heard Tim chuckle. "Come here," said the rough voice, and Jay felt himself leaning forward, sitting on his knees in front of Tim.

He opened his eyes, not looking down yet. He saw Tim's head and torso silhouetted in orange light against the trunk window. The man was leaning back, relaxed, propping himself up on his arms. Jay glanced down. Tim's legs were straight out on either side of him. The man was now totally naked. Jay noticed that Tim's body was completely hairless aside from the hair on his head.

And then Jay found himself looking at Tim's groin. He blinked. Tim was fully erect, and as large as ever. What little foreskin he had was was peeled back, and a bead of precum rested on the head of his shaft, shiny in the dim orange light.

Jay suddenly realized he was staring, and glanced up hastily. He found Tim smiling at him, and remembered that he was also still exposed and erect. He found himself leaning forward to try and hide it, but that just brought his face closer to Tim's cock.

 _There's really no other way,_ Jay told himself. He refused to glance up at Tim's face again as he began to focus on his task. He leaned forward more, and slowly moved a hand to lightly touch the shaft, then wrapped his fist around it. It was hot and smooth, and felt just like his, only bigger. And _very_ hard.

 _He must have been hiding this for a while_ , Jay thought with a grimace.

"Go on," Tim whispered, his voice husky. Jay swallowed and licked his lips, trying to get more moisture in his mouth to make things easier. He leaned down, and closed his eyes as he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out a little and letting the head of Tim's cock brush against it, then slid it a few millimeters into his mouth as he closed his lips around it.

Jay had never given oral before, and didn't know what to expect. Tim didn't really taste like anything, just the faint odor of his body. He seemed, amazingly, very clean. Jay wondered if he had showered very recently. The lack of a strong taste or smell made the process easier than Jay had expected, and soon he had two inches of Tim's cock in his mouth, his jaw stretched open, lips closed around the shaft. He figured he'd just do what he thought would feel good on himself-- like what Tim had done for him months ago. He was very careful to keep his teeth away, and not rub the skin raw with too much pressure from his lips. He moved down a little more, creating light suction, then massaged the head with his tongue.

"Ssss.. ah, yes," Tim hissed in air and groaned softly. His breathing was getting heavier. "Jay... please, more," he whispered, and Jay shivered. Did it really feel that good? Was he causing that reaction?  
Jay was surprised to find he wasn't gagging or getting completely grossed out. It was somehow… strangely familiar. He tried not to think too much about it. He gained the courage to bear down on Tim a little further, letting the head press against the roof of his mouth, and rubbed his tongue up against the underside, back and forth.

"Oh-hh yes, Jay, God… take it further…" Tim moaned. He was panting now, and Jay tasted precum leaking out steadily. Tim appeared to have quite a bit of pent-up lust, and Jay guessed that it wouldn't take too much more to release it. He moved backwards for a second and swallowed, then moved forward again, licking the head of Tim's shaft a few times slowly before wrapping his lips around it again, and letting it slide in along the roof of his mouth while pressing his tongue against the underside. He took much more of it in than before, stopping just before he sensed it would make him gag. Then he caressed it with his tongue and sucked on it a bit harder. 

"Aahh," Tim moaned loudly as Jay sucked him. Hearing that, Jay felt a wave of pleasure wash over him that wasn't entirely unwelcome. He never would have guessed that sucking a guy off could make him feel… in control at all. He didn't feel totally emasculated… he actually felt like he had a lot of power like this. And he was surprised at his own apparent talent. Even though he was completely inexperienced, Tim was nearly incoherent because of him. Jay let himself get more lost in it, focusing on Tim's reactions and his own pleasure rather than any lingering reservations.

"Hah, how.. are you d-doing.. that! Ah," Tim said, then shouted as Jay sucked on him hard again, while laving his tongue along the shaft in a wild pattern. "Sh-shit, fuck, I'm… Jay, aa-ah!" Tim gasped out a warning, and Jay winced and pulled back slightly as he felt and tasted Tim shoot into his mouth. Four hot spurts filled his mouth, but he didn't let it leak out. Without thinking about it, he swallowed it all.

After a few seconds, he heard Tim take a shaky breath, and Jay carefully slid his lips off.

Jay's mouth felt sticky, and his throat ached a little, but he the experience hadn't been as horrible as he'd expected. He didn't choke, and didn't make a mess. If it weren't for the odd taste in his mouth and his slightly sore throat, he could pretend it never happened.

He coughed softly, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Then he glanced up at Tim.

The man was staring at him with half-lidded dark eyes, trembling a little as he recovered. "That was… was that… your first time doing that?" Tim asked him slowly in his gravely voice.

Jay nodded.

Tim sighed pleasurably and sat up a bit more. "I… can't believe that. You… that was _really_ good."

Jay didn't know what kind of emotion to feel right then… Pride, nausea, self-hatred, warmth, embarrassment? He felt like a little of each. So he just glanced away nervously, swallowing again to get the taste and texture of Tim's come out of his mouth.

Jay's arousal hadn't receded while he sucked Tim off. It might have actually gotten stronger, as he remembered how it felt when Tim had blindfolded him and sucked his cock several months ago. It had been incredible-- Jay couldn't lie to himself about that… and he wondered if he'd done anywhere near that good of a job.

Tim watched Jay intently, noticing how he was still quite aroused. He licked his chapped lips. "Here," he said, moving to kneel in front of Jay.

"Wha, hey--" Jay yelped as Tim pushed him backwards, and lifted his legs a little so they unfolded again and he was lying down normally. Tim pulled Jay's sweatpants and boxers down from his thighs to his ankles, and then off completely. It happened so fast, Jay was struck silent. And then Tim was kneeling between his legs, and the man's hand wrapped around his hard shaft.

"Ahh! Wha… wait-" Jay finally stuttered, but then his senses were shocked with pleasure as Tim proceeded to take Jay's cock into his mouth. "Ahh-ohh, fuck...!" Jay's back arched, his hips bucking into the hot mouth. It was perfection. Tim's tongue swirled around his shaft, and the man's head bobbed up and down a few times rapidly.

Jay heard and felt Tim swallow him deeper, part way down his throat, then hum around him and suck him hard. Jay could've come right then, but Tim's mouth suddenly slid off of him, and he felt a cool hand on his inner thigh.

"Nhh," Jay groaned at the loss. "Wha...w-what're…" 

"Lift your legs for me," Tim growled.

A spike of fear suddenly lanced through Jay, sobering him. What did he just say? What was happening?

"What are you doing?" Jay asked weakly.

"Come on," Tim urged, moving both of his hands to grip Jay's thighs.

Glancing down, Jay saw that Tim was fully erect again. That was fast.

Jay started to tremble. His plan had failed—Tim was not satisfied. He was going to fuck Jay again; that's what he'd wanted all along. But Jay did not want that. The last time… part of it had felt good, but it was still rape, and it had hurt him inside and out.

Jay started to get really scared as he felt his legs being lifted up and parted slowly. Tim's hands were gripping Jay's thighs hard enough to hurt him, and another strong wave of fear washed over Jay. "Please.. please stop… don't…" Jay heard himself say desperately, and his eyes started to burn with tears.

Tim paused and looked into Jay's wide eyes. His brow furrowed. "Hey…" he said, and leaned forward. As he did so, their groins were brought closer together, and Jay flinched back violently.

"Oh, God! Stop! Stop, please!" Jay shouted, squirming backwards, tears escaping his eyes and running down his face. His heart started pounding again, and he gasped shakily. "Please no, no…"

Tim backed up slightly, letting go of Jay's thighs. "Hey… it's okay, I'm not going in. …Jay, it's okay," he said, and he slowly moved around to Jay's side, and lay down next to him.

Jay was breathing hard, shaking, and he'd brought his hands up over his face. As he felt Tim move next to him, out of the danger zone, he managed to uncover his face and glance over at him.

Tim gave him a soft smile, the most 'human' one he'd seen all night. "I won't go in yet. You're not ready."

Jay felt anger rising up in his chest. God damn him…!  
"That didn't stop you last time, you fucking lunatic!" he yelled, right in Tim's face. "You think a little lotion is enough? Fuck you!"

Tim's smile dropped immediately, but it was replaced by a more solemn look, not at all the look of fury that Jay had expected. "I'm… sorry," Tim said. "That time… I wasn't in control of myself. After you stabbed me, lots of things went wrong.… I never meant to hurt you. I just... lost myself back then... I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise you, I'm better now."

Jay blinked up at him, taken aback at his frankness. "Are.. you sure?"

Tim nodded. "I love you, Jay," he whispered, and leaned over him a little, one of his arms coming to rest on Jay's chest. His hand brushed the tears off of Jay's flushed cheeks before moving a bit lower and lightly wrapping his fingers around Jay's sweaty neck. Tim's face leaned closer to his, then their lips met.

Jay closed his eyes and whimpered quietly. Tim kissed him slowly and deeply like the first time, and Jay's fear gradually ebbed away. Maybe… he really is sincere, Jay thought. He wanted to believe it. He kissed back a little to test things, and Tim moaned into his mouth appreciatively.

Their kiss lasted for a minute before Tim broke it gently and his hand slid up from Jay's throat to his jaw, and then two of his fingers slipped into Jay's mouth.  
"Nmn..hh.." Jay sucked on the smooth fingers, rubbing his tongue against them. He felt himself shiver with pleasure, and he didn't have the strength to fight it anymore.

"Yeah…" Tim breathed, sensing Jay relax, and after a few seconds he carefully pulled his fingers out of Jay's mouth. His hand slid down Jay's body, across his abdomen, then brushed against his erection before slipping a bit lower to his tight-shut thighs.

Jay tensed. "Slowly," he whispered.

"Slowly," Tim echoed, and after a few seconds Jay lifted his legs on his own, parting them slightly. Tim's hand slid under his leg to his groin, and the cold, wet fingers brushed against his anus. Jay's breath hitched as he felt the fingertips slide into his body. It didn't hurt, but it felt extremely strange. As Tim pushed them in more, Jay let out a soft whimper, and Tim could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Jay," Tim whispered. Jay opened his eyes a little, but was too embarrassed to look into Tim's eyes. "Will you let me try something?"

Jay let out a shaky breath, then nodded. "Just… go slow," he said.

Tim moved down to Jay's legs and kneeled between them. "Sit up a little," he said. Jay obeyed. Tim lay down between his legs with his face near Jay's groin.

Jay's heartbeat sped up at that. "What a—aa-ahh… ohh…" Jay's sentence was turned into soft moans and he shuddered as Tim started licking his cock again. The man's tongue laved every inch of it, slowly and thoroughly. And then he moved lower to Jay's balls, caressing them with his tongue and sucking on them lightly. Jay shivered, once again brought close to orgasm, but then he gasped loudly in surprise as he felt Tim's tongue brush over his anus.

"Ah! What… that's.. ohh God, ah.." Jay stuttered and gasped, as Tim's tongue licked his asshole slowly and hotly, and the tip of his tongue occasionally pressed inside Jay's body. After a few seconds of this, Jay was writhing, and he barely noticed as one of Tim's fingers slid inside him, moving back and forth as his tongue licked around it.

"Aahh…" Jay could feel Tim's breath against his balls and ass, the hot tongue running over him, distracting him beautifully as Tim inserted a second finger and began to piston them in and out. And when he crooked his fingers up and pushed them a little deeper, he brushed against Jay's prostate. Jay cried out and almost came.

"Oh God! N-no more, I'm… that's--I can't…" Jay panted.

"Not yet," Tim whispered as he leaned back, removing his fingers. He wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand, before moving it down to grip his own cock. At the same time, he held onto the back of one of Jay's knees and lifted it slightly. "Wait for me."

Tim leaned to the side and rummaged in his jacket's inside pocket, taking out a small jar of vaseline. He opened it, scooped a lot onto his fingers, and coated his shaft.

"Please, go slow…slowly…" Jay stuttered desperately as he felt the head of Tim's cock rub against his saliva-slick asshole, spreading the vaseline around. "Please, careful.." he whispered, and then gritted his teeth as Tim pushed forward and began to stretch him.

"Ahh… you're too tight," Tim breathed, but didn't stop pushing forward. Jay gasped in pain as he was stretched further, but he didn't feel himself tear. There was a lot morre lubrication than last time, and he hadn't torn then. "Gghh... good, relax," Tim groaned, and Jay could hear in his voice how he was also in pain.

"H..h-hurts-ss," Jay hissed, and he heard Tim take a shuddering breath.

"I… know, I c-can't…ahh, I'm almost…" Tim groaned, and slowly, steadily, Jay felt himself being filled, until Tim was completely inside of him.

"Nnn..gghh," Jay moaned through his gritted teeth. His insides stung in protest of the invasion, but he hadn't been damaged. It was bearable.

"Jay… fuck.." Tim said, sounding pained, and he started to pull out, then slid back inside with a gasp. "You're so fu..fucking tight.. aa-hh.."

Jay tried his best to relax his aching muscles. "J-just… move, g-go," he bravely urged, and he felt Tim shudder.

"Jay, ah-are you sure? …Please.. be sure," Tim said, and pulled out a little again, then thrusted back in sharply.

"Ahh!" Jay yelped, and he heard Tim curse under his breath. "Y- yeah, it's okay," he a few seconds later, and then made a soft choking sound as Tim pulled out more than before, and pushed back in. He went slowly at first, as promised, and Jay knew it was hurting both of them, but it would get better.

"I'm sorry.. I can't…!" Tim started after a few more slow thrusts, and Jay felt him move a little more erratically. He'd reached his limit. Jay gasped loudly as Tim pulled out almost all the way, then shoved himself back in hard, bumping against Jay's prostate again.

"Aah! Th.. th-that's…" Jay gasped.

"I, ahh.. I know," Tim replied, and repeated the movement, making Jay cry out. The mixture of pain and newfound pleasure was beginning to take him over. He heard Tim groan, and his heart filled with warmth.

"Yeah… yeah…" Jay heard himself say, and Tim moaned his name. They found a rhythm together, and gradually built speed. Tim rocked back and forth inside him, the sharper re-entries making both of them gasp. Jay's pain was soon eclipsed by pleasure each time Tim slid against his prostate. His hands reached up to hold onto Tim's sweaty shoulders.

Tim groaned at that and thrusted harder. Jay could feel Tim's heartbeat inside him, as he was filled over and over, and faster, the movement starting to bounce him as he arched his back.

"G-god… Jay, you.. feel so fucking good," Tim moaned between thrusts. "I can't… take it…"

Jay clung to Tim's shoulders, now moving his hips in time with the other man's. It was so real, the sensations so intense... "T-Tim, ah, please… please…"

Jay didn't quite know what he was begging for, but Tim seemed to get it. A smooth hand wrapped around Jay's weeping cock and started jacking him off to the rhythm of their hips.

That was it, and it was too much. "Ohh, fuck! Ahhgh, ah.. th-there… Tim, I—ah…!" Jay shouted a warning before he came with a jolt of his hips, shooting into Tim's hand and onto his stomach and thighs.

As he came, his body clenched around Tim's cock, and Tim was also pushed over the edge. He groaned out Jay's name as he came with a few last violent thrusts, burying himself deep in Jay's body. Jay gasped as he just barely came down from orgasm and felt Tim pulse deep inside him.

After a minute, Tim's body relaxed above his, and the man very carefully pulled backwards, making Jay shudder as he slid out slowly.

Tim then lay down next to Jay, snuggling up to him. Jay stayed still, breathing slower through his mouth. He was completely exhausted, lying limp and feeling his sweaty body begin to cool. His ass ached. He tried not to think about the possible consequences of what he had just experienced, but the smooth, sweaty skin of the man lying against his side was a sharp reminder.

"Jay…" Tim whispered near his ear, nuzzling his face against Jay's neck. "I love you."

Jay didn't know what to say. He couldn't reply the same, but at least he knew that he didn't hate Tim any more. The man had changed. And now they'd done things that they'd both have to be responsible for. Jay couldn't lie to himself about this one.

Jay stayed silent, and it seemed to be enough for Tim. The man lay awake against Jay's side, black-dyed eyes staring at him in the dim light until Jay fell asleep, and for hours afterward, until dawn.

 

Jay woke up to the faint sounds of traffic passing by on the highway near his car. It was a beautiful morning, early sunlight streaming in through the trunk's tinted windows.

He found himself lying under the blanket, completely naked. He was warm. He managed to sit up and pull on his boxers, and then very slowly climbed over the seats to the front, wincing a little at muscle soreness.

Jay steeled himself before flipping down the passenger-side overhead mirror.

His reflection stared back at him, unbalanced, tired, and pained. Heavy bags rested under his eyes. Smears of black greasepaint marked on his face, mostly on his neck, which also sported slight bruises shaped like fingers. The faint tastes of stale duct-tape and come in his mouth.

And over his heart, in black greasepaint, a finger-painted letter "T".


End file.
